This invention relates to apparatus for supporting clothes in closets or on racks such as are commonly used in clothing stores or in homes and apartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 356,125 discloses a clothes rack for wardrobes which employs a plurality of garment hooks or clothes hangars attached to a slidable unit which can be drawn out of a closet or wardrobe directly toward the user. The garment hooks are fixed in relation to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 512,519 in a similar manner to U.S. Pat. No. 356,125, also discloses a clothes rack for wardrobes which employs a plurality of hooks or clothes hangars attached to a slidable unit which can be drawn our of a closet or wardrobe directly toward the user. The garment hooks are fixed in relation to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,804 discloses an extendable closet rod employing a track having a center slot with a moveable wheeled hangar bracket, but does not disclose any structure for connecting the track to a supporting wall in a closet, wardrobe, or store rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,182 discloses a combined shelving and clothes bar apparatus that is adjustable in width, and employes various means of mounting said apparatus in a closet or on a wall. The apparatus also includes slidable hooks for clothes hangars, but they depend upon low friction material to provide freedom of movement instead of wheels.
Furthermore, none of these references specifically disclose means for maintaining depending hooks perpendicular to the transverse wheel axles and proper spacing between the wheels.
Also, none of these references specifically disclose a spacer engaging the depending hooks which assist in maintaining the depending hooks perpendicular to the transverse wheel axles and proper spacing between the wheels.
A. Objects of the Invention
One object of the present invention is to provide a clothes supporting assembly which may be used in both household clothes closets and display racks in retail stores.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clothes supporting assembly which can be supported by closet end walls or racks in retail sores.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and practical cart hanger supporting assembly with axles and spaced wheels.
Another object is to provide an assembly which provides spacing means for maintaining the clothing hooks spaced from the wheels, perpendicular to the axles.
B. Summary
In accordance with the present invention a formed channel includes a body portion having laterally spaced side walls, and a bottom portion having laterally spaced tracks for supporting truck wheels each including vertical walls for guiding the truck wheels. Means are provided to maintain depending clothing hooks spaced from the wheels and perpendicular to the axles. This may comprise a single piece clothing hook shank or an additional separate spacer. A groove is provided between the vertical walls for guiding the truck wheels. A slot is provided between the vertical walls for the hooks depending from the truck to pass through, for supporting clothes hangers. The formed channel is supported in cooperating slots located at opposite end walls defining the closet or display area. The slots may be formed in the end walls or located in supports attached to the respective end walls.